Que es el Amor?
by valeerii
Summary: sabado por la noche, los Merodeadores se juntan a rememorar viejos tiempos. Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad :


-Claro que me acuerdo, Moony!-decía un moreno de ojos grises, mientras reía-. Típico de Dumbledore…en una evaluación sorpresa, preguntar qué es el amor.

Se habían reunido como cada sábado, en la casa de los Potter. Y, como cada sábado, la mesa del living se encontraba abarrotada de botellas de cerveza de manteca, maníes y cigarrillos. También era una vieja tradición el traer a la memoria los tiempos de Howarts: los intentos de James de conquistar a Lily, las escapadas nocturnas de Sirius con sus chicas de turno, las noches de luna llena acompañando las transformaciones de Remus, las visitas constantes de Peter a las cocinas. El tiempo de los Merodeadores.

-Saben? Realmente creo que Albus tenía algo en mente cuando dictó esa pregunta.

-Que inteligente, James…pero se te olvida algo: ese viejo siempre tiene todo planeado.

-Él tiene razón Pad. Esa pregunta buscaba algo más profundo de lo que vimos en ese momento…

-Lo único que vi en ese momento fue la oportunidad perfecta para ganarme una buena nota- concluyó Peter, tomando un puñado de maní salado.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio, pensando. Solo Remus rompió el silencio, con esa habilidad tan suya que poseía de saber qué pasaba por las mentes de sus compañeros en ese preciso instante.

-Entonces? Qué es el amor?...-y al ver que nadie contestaba, agregó-. Qué escribieron ese día, y qué opinan ahora?

Sirius, tomando las riendas del asunto, se recostó en el sillón, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras decía

-"El amor esa cosa por la cuál te acostás con una chica, y al otro día realmente te interesa entablar conversación con ella".-miró al resto, complacido.

-Si…Sin duda una respuesta típica de Sirius Black.

-Lo voy a tomar como un cumplido. Ahora…el amor es tener un lugar en el mundo, junto a personas importantes. Vos, Remus?

-… "El amor es un sentimiento complejo. Es cuando querés estar y compartir tu tiempo con alguien, aún cuando conocés sus más oscuros secretos…y eso no impide nada".

-Eso quiere decir que estamos enamorados de vos, Moony?

-No hay un solo tipo de amor, Padfoot. Y ahora, creo que el amor es tener con quien compartir todo.

-Ustedes dos no se van a dejar de pelear nunca?-río James, que observaba divertido. Pero al advertir las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, agregó-. Hombres, "amor es mirar a los ojos de Lily Evans, y saber que moriría por estar en sus brazos". Y ahora, a eso se le agrega el tener una familia.

-Hay, James! Eso es muy dulce!-la voz femenina que acababa de entrar a su casa, trayendo un pequeño niño en brazos, se acercó y besó a su marido-. Hola Remus, Peter…Sirius, podés bajar tus pies embarrados del sillón?

-Siempre tan encantadora, Evans-sonrió el aludido, mientras seguía las instrucciones de la pelirroja.

-Voy a cambiar a Harry. Sigan divirtiéndose. Remus, cuidalos, si?

-Como siempre.

-No necesitamos que nos cuides, Rem.

-Parece que tu mujer no opina lo mismo, Prongs.

-En qué habíamos quedado?-interrumpió el ojigris en un tono en el que daba a entender que no se había olvidado de la charla-. Pet, estás muy callado hoy. Qué pasa?

-Nada, Sirius, solo…

-Perfecto!. Entonces contestá. Solamente faltas vos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El hombre tomo un sorbo de cerveza, miró uno a uno a sus compañeros, que le devolvían expectantes la mirada. Se sentía incómoda ante la evidente atención de la que era presa, pero aún así, contestó.

-Yo puse que el amor era tener amigos como ustedes.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. El dueño de la casa, alzó un vaso lleno de cerveza y brindó por la amistad. Dos de los otros se sumaron al brindis, pero uno quedó rezagado, con los ojos húmedos, pero curiosamente serio.

Cuando al fin terminó el escándalo, el castaño miró tranquilamente al último que había hablado, y con todo paternal, le pidió que contestara la otra pregunta.

Peter se enderezó, y con voz más seria de lo que lo habían escuchado nunca, pronunció unas palabras que sus amigos no alcanzaron a entender, pero no les prestaron atención.

-Ahora?...el amor no existe.

Esa noche, James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados.

Esa noche, Sirius Black fue enviado a Azkaban.

Esa noche, Remus Lupin cerró su corazón.

Esa noche, Peter Pettigrew los traicionó.


End file.
